


Great

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis is super spoiled.





	Great

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or Kingdom Hearts or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis can tell his advisor’s in a good mood because, for once, the specialty homemade pizza only had _normal_ toppings on it. No eggplants, no zucchini—just mushrooms, tomatoes, pepper, and olives. All things that Noctis would only willingly eat on pizza. And it tasted _delicious_. When Ignis isn’t worrying about Noctis’ health, he’s an amazing chef, one that Noctis covets and appreciates. He wolfed down four slices. It’s left him sluggish and happy, but then, he’d probably still be happy even if lunch sucked. 

It’s a beautiful, sunny day, with all blue skies out the wide windows of his penthouse apartment, and he’s kicked Riku’s ass seven times in a row. He’s stocking up potions like they’re going out of style. He’s already unlocked dodge roll, a move he considers vital, and at this rate, he’ll beat Leon easily. His plan is to get to the highest level he can stand whilst still on Destiny Islands—preferably ninety-nine. Switching between Riku and the trio keeps the gameplay from getting too stale, but if even that gets too boring, he is willing to progress the plot up until nighttime where all the heartless spawn, making it infinitely easier to level up. Prompto thinks that’s cheating, so Noctis is trying to hold back, since they’re planning to swap the memory card between them and split the grinding job. But ultimately, Noctis knows that if he goes forward anyway, Prompto will accept it.

Even if he didn’t—even if he were so angry he flew into a wildly out of character rage and broke the game disc in half, Noctis would still be having a good day. Because Ignis is sucking him off, and that’s better than all the good food, good weather, and good games in the world. 

Lounging on the living room couch, Noctis has his legs spread wide open, his controller held up above Ignis’ head. Ignis is kneeling between his feet, leaning over Noctis’ lap, and sucking Noctis down at a slow, leisurely pace that’s driving Noctis wild. It makes it extra impressive that he’s still winning his digital duels. He keeps wanting to drop one hand into Ignis’ hair, to card through it and pet back along Ignis’ scalp, maybe even to push Ignis further down. But Noctis needs both hands to hold the controller comfortably, so he behaves and lets Ignis set his own pace. Besides, Ignis knows what he’s doing. He sucks cock as expertly as he does everything else—taking Noctis all the way down, deep into his throat, sliding back with just the faintest scrape of teeth, sucking hard and swallowing around him. Noctis’ breath keeps hitching, thighs tensing. Every time he gets close, Ignis pulls off with a wet pop and nuzzles into him instead, affectionately nipping at his sac. It’s just enough to ease him back down. He tries not to look down. Ignis is a handsome man in any situation, but he’s at his most beautiful when his lips are wet, swollen, and open. It always makes Noctis impossibly harder. But he doesn’t want to come yet, even though he loves few things as much as coming all over Ignis’ face and glasses. On this particular Sunday afternoon, Noctis wants to vegetate on the couch, play Kingdom Hearts, and fuck Ignis’ pretty mouth for _hours._

Sometimes he really does feel like the luckiest man in the world. A lot of times he feels the unluckiest—during the week, he’s buried in responsibilities and pressures. Graduating from university didn’t put an end to his studies, the Crown made him take a charitable summer job for appearances, and he’s always in and out of the Citadel for one boring meeting after another. But right now, life is _perfect_. Ignis is perfect. Noctis gets knocked back by Selfie’s stupid jump rope and doesn’t even care, because he’s busy tilting his head back and moaning. Ignis hums obligingly around him. 

He makes a comeback, taking out both Selfie and Wakka in the same stab, and is so engrossed in that and Ignis that he doesn’t even notice his apartment door opening. He does pick up on the heavy footsteps puttering down his hall, but doesn’t register what’s going on until Gladiolus is rounding the corner. 

A shopping bag hits the floor. A can of ebony rolls out. Noctis mutters, “Shit,” and quickly pauses the game.

Ignis slides back, letting Noctis’ stiff shaft tumble off his tongue. Noctis grabs the nearest cushion and shoves it over his dick, wincing at the friction. Ignis just pushes his glasses higher up his nose and peers at Gladiolus—he doesn’t even stand up. Maybe his legs have fallen asleep—he’s certainly been kneeling long enough for it. 

Cheeks completely red, Gladiolus turns his scandalized gaze from Noctis to Ignis. He splutters for a minute, then rumbles, “What the _fuck_, Ignis?”

Admirably unshaken, Ignis simply lifts a brow. Noctis is too embarrassed to speak. 

Some of Gladiolus’ horror seems to melt into disapproval; he barks through a thick frown, “Seriously? You don’t already do enough for him? He’s got you practically installed in his life as a housemaid, not to mention a personal assistant when you’re just supposed to be an advisor, and now he’s got you blowing him too?”

Noctis weakly protests, “Hey—”

But Gladiolus snaps at him, “Shut up!” and turns back to Ignis. “Seriously, _what_ the fuck! Where does it end? It’s not enough that you already make his meals, and damn good ones at that, pick up after him, even though he’s supposed to be a full-grown adult that can do his own damn laundry, and you drive him freaking everywhere... he needs help studying, you’re there, he needs you to take notes at a meeting so he can skip, you do it, you’re already organizing his whole schedule and finances, which has got to be a nightmare...” He pauses just long enough to suck in a breath. Ignis doesn’t try to cut in. “But _this_? I mean, I’m not stupid, I figured you two were messing around, but I didn’t think he was literally using you as a cock sleeve while he plays fucking _video games_. I’m not even mad at him for being a brat anymore—when are _you_ going to stop spoiling him?”

Noctis interjects with a sharper, “Hey—!”

But Gladiolus keeps going. “And I _know_ you had a shit week—you’ve been running yourself ragged trying to keep this city together; he should know that too! Come on! I figured you’d be here doing some kind of work, which is why I came over so we could just hang out and relax or whatever, but this? You need to cut him off at some point, Iggy. You need to start doing some things for _you._”

There’s a moment of silence that seems to indicate that the rant is over. Ignis checks anyway, “Are you finished?”

Gladiolus opens his mouth but just sighs. He nods. 

Without a hint of shame, Ignis says, “Good. Because you’re correct that I’ve had a rather harrowing week, and now you’re cutting into my relaxation time. Not that it’s any of your business, but I happen to _enjoy_ sucking cock, almost as much as I enjoy the Destiny Islands soundtrack and the nostalgic sound effects. Now, while I do also enjoy your friendship and your company, I must ask you to kindly _leave._ I’ll be happy to text you later when we’re finished, and perhaps, if you aren’t feeling too embarrassed with yourself to look us in the eyes, we can hang out then.”

Gladiolus gapes at him. Noctis feels more embarrassed than Gladiolus probably does, but he’s also full of pride and adoration for his boyfriend. There are few things as amusing as Ignis’ impeccable composure winning out in the oddest of situations. 

After a long minute, Gladiolus blushes harder and nods, rubbing the back of his neck and looking thoroughly chastised. He leaves without collecting his shopping bag. Noctis waits until he hears the door close, then lets out a relieved breath.

As Ignis curtly removes the pillow from Noctis’ lap, Noctis says, “I love you.”

Ignis hums, “I know,” and swallows Noctis down again.


End file.
